The many exploites of Fred and George!
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: Ever wondered what Fred and George do when JK dosen't report on them. Well now you find out. On a riproad diary of the famous comedians F&G...
1. Chapter 1

**The many exploits of Fred and George **

Narrator: This is the story of Fred….

**Fred: Hurry up**

Narrator: Yes, and George and their many amazing

**_Fred and George: PRANKS_**

_George: Now probably our most amazing has to be the portable bog_

**Yes now that was funny **

_We were feeling pretty down as Umbridge_

**Don't mention THAT**

_Or IT as we call her. Had nicked our brooms…. _

**Stole our happiness….**

_And ruined….._

**_OUR LIVES!_**

_As I was saying so we decided that it was time for our biggest_

**Best**

_Most brilliant plan ever_

**See we had been planning a big thing ever since we started Weasley Wizard Wheezes so we used our….**

_Portable bog, it was hilarious icle year 7s got stuck all the time….._

**Laughed ourselves silly watching them sink, all that happened at the bottom they just fell though onto the 3****rd**** floor onto a mat of course**

_McGonagall insisted, we think it was pointless as they still sank then fell 20ft_

**Ha-ha serves them right, that squirt Gregory Pantling….**

_Oh that git he deserved it, ginger haired pilloks are we I will still show him, I will, I will…._

**Oh well still, Flitwick saved at bit said he couldn't move it accutally he just wanted to annoy IT**

_Hermione said it was amazing magic_

**Well that's high praise**

_Oh no mums coming _

**Oh damn haven't cleaned my socks**

_RRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!_

* * *

**A/N George-**

_ME_

_-_**wrote this there will be lots of mini exploites not massive ones (bit of a slow writer!)**

_oi i am NOT i just do it thoughorly _

**SOCKS TIME...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now one of our BEST pranks is the one with IT**

_Of course now this one has been told by our friend Josephine Rally, in your minds its JK Rowling but that's just her muggle name._

**Do you remember the time that we forge and I, flew into the great hall during Potters exam, and shoved fireworks everywhere?**

_Now we can tell you the details because we were there_

**Wooooo…Genius **

_Shut it dipstick_

Narrator: Now, now boys no fighting

**Okay smarty pants**

_We accioed our brooms from her petty office_

**Jumped onto them and **

**_WHOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH_**

_I laughed myself silly at her face_

**Then I told peeves to cause as much trouble as possible for IT**

_Ha the whole of Hogwarts was happy for us to annoy her even we saw him Flitwick_

**Yes he was pleased for the disorder of our school I saw him **

**_Caching….._**

_I think the perfect performance of our summoning charms made him happy_

**I have been saving that for a long time told him I couldn't do it and then**

**_We did it perfectly_**

_Oh do you remember jasmines face_

**Oh that ravenclaw who you like **

_NO! But she was cute_

**I liked Angelina**

_Yes did you once sneak her up into our dorm?_

** Well yes and I was very pleasurable**

_Snogging…._

Narrator: Boys I'm sure that they don't want to know much more

**Oh yes they do se…..**

_Really Fred, pick your subjects, Why don't you?_

**Well I think the young audiences need to know this sort of thing**

NO, Fred

_I will tell them inste…._

NO, not you either

_(Humf) we will go then_

**Yep bye, bye**

No, no boys stay and write your book

**No**

No boys stay

**_NO!_**

**Good**

_Bye_

* * *

**A/N Ha, i know it gets a tad dodgey but my friends liked it so hope you do. Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fred: There was one our mate J.K never wrote down it was...George you say...George...GEORGE**

_George: Yerrrrr, what do you want_

**Fred: Oh well I'll say then the ink bomb**

_George: Yes the ink bomb. My favourite_

**Fred: Well we got...**

_George: You see her..._

**Fred: NO George, no shut up. That's better now I've put TAPE over your mouth. What you do is get a small bit of...**

_George: Angelina_

**Fred: What? How the hell? SHUT UP**

_George: Her eyes_

Narrator: BOYS!

**Fred: and that's for...**

_George: Ha your nose..._

**Fred: Deserves you right...**

_George: She is mine_

Narrator: Boys...There are some perfectly normal people reading this as the computer types it for us...Boys?

**Fred: Well tell em too, **** off**

_George: NO! Do not read this **** off._

Narrator: Thank you for reading and reviews good or normally bad go in the box at the bottem. If you liked it please...Ouch...FRED...review as I have no good ones so far...Fred...thats it.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep


	4. Chapter 4

**Fred: George MY George has been hurt by his own prank. You see we were just mucking about with canary creams giving them to Neville or other first years when George was dared to eat 3 at once. Being George he did and now he is strapped to the hospital wing bed squawking and trying to strut around like a weirdo. Ginny isn't talking to us because she sided with Draco Malfoy in a fight, I don't know what's got into her...**

_George: SQWARK!_

**Fred: My point proved, but Madam Pomfrey is refusing to let me give him the cure. I mean how unfair...**

_George: SQWAR..._

**Fred: Ahhhhhhh, that better. For the readers benefit I have just put a sock in George's mouth, literally. Narrator what can I do to let Potty Pomfrey let me give him the cure. **

Narrator: I know give me a nose bleed thing...

**Fred: Are you sure you want to?**

Narrator: Yes. Fred yes I am... AHHHHH! Professor, help!

**(Undertone) professional. Ah ha! There swallow that you stupid animal!**

_SQWart the HELL! _

Oh thank you prof.

Pomfrey: Lee please don't have any more nosebleed stuff please.

Yes prof. (undertone) done?

**Are you blind? YES you deaf blind dingbat.**

Fredric Weaslybee...

_Narrator old swart._

_**FIGHT!**_

I would rather not, BOYS, no, stop...

**NO!**

_WAR!_

Well thank you for reading. Please subscribe to our name/ author cause the other half writes some. DAMN! FRED GET OFF. Really good stories. Please. BLOODY HELL GEORGE! Review before I kill this pair. RIGHT THAT IT YOU TWO...


	5. Chapter 5

**He, he, he. We have to tell you the most current prank**

_The latest in wizard technology_

_**Not there staircases**_

**We just did it**

_We made it such that it looked like Batty Trelawney's ladder and waited for the ickle 3rd years_

_**And took away the real one**_

**One of them tried to climb when she called**

_An idiot called Boris, slytherin_

_**GIT**_

_Well he put his foot up on it and fell to the floor when he tried to put his weight on it_

**The great thing is, if I point my wand at it, it turns solid**

_So when a nice ickle 3rd year tried to climb she could_

**And when boris tried again.**

_**Claboom!**_

_Talk about humor_

**Ronald couldn't stop guffawing at it**

_**SOCK TIME!**_

_What, NOOOOOOOOO_

Mrs Weasley: Boys where are your socks

_**Disaperate!**_

_Scamper_

**RUNNNNNNNNNN!**


End file.
